Broken
by Bubblezgirly
Summary: Akane walks to the gate wanting to get out for a bit. She made sure no one saw her so she can be alone for a bit. When Akane got out of the gate she started to run so the guardians don't follow her. After a while, she looked back and made sure she was in the clear. Akane took a long walk coming near a forest. Looks around seeing a lake goes near it and sits down. "I know I'm going


Akane walks to the gate wanting to get out for a bit. She made sure no one saw her so she can be alone for a bit. When Akane got out of the gate she started to run so the guardians don't follow her. After a while, she looked back and made sure she was in the clear.

Akane took a long walk coming near a forest. Looks around seeing a lake goes near it and sits down. "I know I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get back to the palace. I just wanted to clear my mind for a little while." Akane came to this world to save this city and the people in it. Akane stayed at the lake for a very long time just looking at the water.

When Akane realized the sun was going down she knew she has to get back to the palace fast. So Akane gets up and runs to the palace. The moment Akane gets to the palace all of the guardians were happy to see that she's safe but very upset that she didn't tell anyone she was leaving. "Miko-dono where have you been this whole time and why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Yorihisa looked very worried.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to clear my mind. I didn't realize it was getting so late." "Remember Miko you're very important to us and if anything were to happened to you all of us would be lost." Akane looks at Takamichi then puts her head down. "I didn't mean to worry everyone." Yasuaki looks at Akane "Miko next time have one of us with you." Once Akane was safe the guardians went back home.

Next morning Akane leaves her room and sees Yorihisa guarding her as always. She knew the guardians were just trying to protect her from harm.

"Yorihisa I'm truly am sorry about last night it won't happen again." Yorihisa looks up at Akane and kneels "Miko-dono my duty is to protect you from harm. I promise with this sword." Akane looks and smiles "thank you Yorihisa."

"Akane-chan are you okay? You seem to stress and that's not like you." Shimon sat next to his friend. "Yes, I'm fine Shimon just a little tired." Shimon grabs Akane by the hand "come with me Akane-chan." Akane wonders where Shimon was taking her. When they got to the place Shimon let go of Akane's hand.

"Look Akane-chan whatever is clouding your mind just know you can always tell me or the others. I know they'll listen to you," Akane looks at Shimon and just smiles at him "Thank you, Shimon, I feel a lot better from that coming from you." Giving Shimon a hug.

"Isn't this nice the Miko and a guardian talking together. How sweet." Shimon and Akane looked up and sees five demons surrounding them. "Miko you shall come with us." Shimon stands in front of Akane "Akane-chan isn't going anyway." With that Shimon used his powers and attack the demons.

Shimon powers aren't strong enough without Inori. "Akane-chan" Shimon grabs her hand and starts to run. "We won't let you escape Miko." With that Akane trips seeing the demons getting closer. A beam of light came at the demons. When Akane saw who did that she was happy to see Yasuaki.

"Yasuaki-san." He looks at Akane making sure she was alright. "Miko are you alright? Can you stand?" Yasuaki helps Akane up from falling. Then he looks at Shimon. "You shouldn't have gone this far with Miko by yourself!"

The five demons are still going after Akane not giving up. "We will have Miko just you wait!" Yasuaki glared at the demons and stopped them. "Begone demons and never return. You hear me?" With that, Yasuaki took off his chin aiming at the demons. "We will be back for the girl just you wait."

Akane tried to walk but notice she hurt her leg pretty bad. "Ouch" Yasuaki picks up Akane so she wouldn't walk on her leg and took Shimon and her back home.

Yasuaki examed Akane's leg making sure it wasn't broken. He looks up at Akane with a worried look. "Miko?" "Yasuaki-san please don't be too angry with Shimon. He was only trying to cheer me up." "Sorry, Miko I yelled at Shimon." Akane hugs Yasuaki shaking a little. Yasuaki hugs Akane back knowing he could have lost the most important person in his life.

That night all the guardians and Akane gather around. Letting them know there are five demons after her. "Don't worry Miko we won't let anything happen to you." Eisen looked annoyed and worried. "Miko-dono you had a rough day. You should get some rest." Akane nods her head trying to get up with the help of Yasuaki supporting her.

After Akane went to rest the guardians looked kinda upset with Shimon. "Shimon, what were you thinking to take Akane that far knowing you're powerless without me?" Inori looks at Shimon with an angry face. "Yeah, Shimon what if Yasuski haven't gotten there? What would have you done with five demons?" Tenma tried his best not to punch Shimon for putting Akane in danger.

"I'm really sorry I just want to cheer Akane-chan up. She looked really stressed lately and didn't seem to be sleeping." "Shimon I know you were concern about Miko but next time don't go that far with her." Tomomasa puts his hand on Shimon's shoulder.

Next morning Akane tries to walk with the walls supporting her so she wouldn't fall. "Miko-dono please let me help you?" Yorihisa standing beside her. "Thank you Yorihisa" smiling at him. When Akane gets in front of the palace she sees Yasuaki and Eisen were there.

"Miko, how are you feeling today?" Eisen walks up to Akane. "I'm feeling a lot better after that rest." Akane grabs on to Eisen so she doesn't fall. Eisen blushes a little but helped Akane. The front gate suddenly opens "There are demons in the city help us!"

"Miko you wait here. It could be the five demons looking for you." Yasuaki, Yorihisa, and Eisen runs to the demons. Akane knew she'll be safe in the palace.

When the guardians got to the city they saw 3 demons. "Didn't I tell you demons to not come around?" Yasuaki grabs his chin aiming at the demons shooting a beam at them. "We have come for Miko give her to us right now." Yorihisa swang his sword at the demons. "We will never give Miko-dono to you demons. Not now, not ever!"

When Yasuaki went after the demons noticed something isn't right. "Aren't there five of you demons? Where are the other two?" The demons smiled as they left the guardians. "Miko!" Yasuaki ran as fast as he could to save Akane.

Akane was sitting on the bench waiting for them to come back. When she noticed something strange. She turned and saw 2 demons. "Oh no!" Akane tried to run into the palace when a demon grabbed her by the waist making sure she doesn't get away. Akane tried to fight back but the demon was too strong and with that, the demons and Akane disappeared.

When Yasuaki got back to the palace he looked all over the place looking for Akane "MIKO!" Then he saw a flower that Akane had in her hand before he left then realize the demons got Akane. Anger took over Yasuaki knowing his precious Miko was out of his reached.

Akane wakes up noticing she was tied up. "So you're awake Miko." "Let me go right now!" The demons laugh "No can do. You see Miko we need your powers of the white dragon. In one hour we'll drain your power." "I'm not giving you demons my power never!" The demon grabs a glass walks over to Akane "We'll see about that Miko." The demon grabs Akane's lips forcing her to drink what's in the glass. Akane tried to spit it out but noticed she was glowing. "What is happening to me?"

"This drink will drain your powers and give them to us in one hour." "YASUAKI!" Akane calls out to him and he hears Akane. "MIKO!" Yasuaki runs to her voice with all of the guardians. When they got to the cave they saw Akane glowing and the demons.

"Release Miko-dono at once!" Yorihisa tried to free Akane. "Not so fast!" The demons attacked making sure they don't go near Akane. "Just 30 more minutes and Miko's power will be drained." As the demons laugh Yasuaki attack them from behind. When Yasuaki blinds them Eisen releases Akane. "Miko are you alright? Speak to me."

Akane looks at Eisen "Eisen I feel so weak. They forced me to drink something that made me glow like this." Eisen picks up Akane trying to take her away from the demons. "You're too late guardian." With that, Akane stopped glowing and she wasn't moving. "Miko wake up please?" With tears coming down Eisen's eyes.

Yasuaki with anger in his eyes "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIKO!" "We have the powers of the white dragon." All of the guardians at once went after the demons except for Eisen holding Akane in his arms. "Miko open your eyes, please. You can't leave us like that."

The demons thought they could defeat the guardians with the power of the white dragon but something strange happens. "You can't control something like the white dragon if it's not yours." Takamichi saw the demons shaking. "Yasuaki do it now!. Takamichi looks back at Yasuaki.

With that grabs his chin once again but with this time the demons shall not live after what they did to Akane. "DEMONS YOU SHALL NEVER COME BACK AFTER I KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MIKO!" The demons faded away now they're gone for good.

Yasuaki walks up to Akane taking her from Eisen. "Miko you must wake up now. Please wake up without you my life is meaningless." With no words from Akane Yasuaki starts to cry. Realize that he truly loved Akane. She meant the world to him.

There was a glow from where Yasuaki killed the demons and that glow lifted Akane up. The white dragon powers have returned to Akane. After the glow faded away Akane return to the arms of Yasuaki. With that Akane woken up and place her hand on Yasuaki cheeks. "Miko you're alive thank goodness."

With that, all of the guardians ran towards Akane hugging her knowing she'll be alright. Yasuaki didn't put Akane down not even once.

When everyone got to the palace Yasuaki puts Akane to sleep staying right by her side. For a second Akane opened her eyes. "Miko you scared me to death. I thought I lost you" "I'm sorry Yasuaki-san I didn't mean to worry you like that." Akane gets up and kisses Yasuaki on the lips. Shocking him but he didn't pull away. When Akane was done she looks at Yasuaki "I love you Yasuaki" and went back to sleep.

All of the guardians saw "Yasuaki you better take good care of Akane you hear me?" Tenma smiles at Yasuaki. "Who knew Yasuaki could fall in love." Tomomasa teased him. After that, the guardians leave Akane and Yasuaki alone.

Yasuaki looks at Akane and smiles "I promise I'll protect you much better Akane. I won't let anyone harm you ever again. You have my word." Yasuaki kisses Akane on the forehead. "I love you too Akane.


End file.
